Far Away Oneshot
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: Far Away By Nickelback, Jude was in an accident and Tommy comes back. He expresses all the reasons why she should pull through in a song. Oneshot Songfic.


"Far Away"  


**Tommy sits in the hospital in the waiting room. Darius said he wanted Jude to have a new song by the end of the week, that was before the accident. But Tom figured he would write a song that Jude could use for when she woke up.**

**He thought about all the time girls used him just to get their names in the tabloids or Darius used him for taco commercials. But Jude never used him for anything.**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
_

**He couldn't believe he asked Jude to wait so they could have a relationship. She didn't believe him, she said if you don't want to be with me now then why is then any different. She said she couldn't believe him, _in_ him.**

_Who was I to make you wait  
_

**He knew she could pull through but he couldn't help but be afraid, all he could do was listen to her machines, the machines that were keeping her alive, get slower and slower. And then eventually stop. Luckily every time he brought himself out of his daydream he would hear the steady rhythm of the machines through the walls.**

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

'**She needs to know I love her' Tom thought. Since your 16th birthday...**

_  
CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

**Tommy thought about when he told her he had to leave. The heartless Goodbye he told her. Then he got Sadie's phone call.**

_  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

"**There was an accident, that's all they told me." Sadie said. I dropped the phone. If I only told her we could be together, if I never left, if I would have picked up the phone when she called; the only reason I picked up when Sadie called was because she texted me first saying '9-1-1 Something happened to Jude, Pick up when I call you.'_  
_**

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

**I just wanted to be in there holding her hand. But she was in surgery.**

_  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
_

**I would give up everything just to be with her, at first I wouldn't even be with her because it would take too much, now I would give up anything and everything just to see her happy again.**

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

_  
CHORUS  
_

**I need to see her. Tom started walking down the corridor and stopped in front of her door. He saw her through the little window on the door. How could he be so close to her yet feel so far away.**

_  
So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away (So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
_

**I need to hear her say it; I need her to tell me she loves me too. I told her, now I need her so I can live.**

_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
_

**I need her to forgive me for leaving, I need _her._**

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
_

**She needs to pull through, what am I talking about she is going to pull through. She's strong. (Cue Tear rolling down Tommy's perfect face)**

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
_

**I pushed the door open and walked in; I ignored the doctors telling me to leave. I held her hand and felt her grip tighten on mine. I never wanted to let her go.**

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

**She opened her eyes just as the doctors thought they were going to lose her, she looked at me and forced a smile. After the doctors checked to make sure everything was okay to give us some alone time I climbed into bed with her. Thee last doctor in the room looked at me and smiled, I looked at Jude and she smiled as she held up a piece of paper, the paper with my song on it. Then she got closer to my face and whispered, "I love you, I have loved you all along, and I forgive you, for being away for far too long." And then she kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. When we pulled away she looked at me, more serious then before, "Hold on to me and, never let me go." "Never," I replied. She kissed me again.**


End file.
